malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Binadas Sengar
Binadas Sengar was a Tiste Edur mage of House Sengar, and the third son of Uruth and Tomad Sengar. His brothers were Fear, Trull, and Rhulad. Of the four, he was the most remote, evasive, and difficult to predict. He was tall, like his brethren, with brown hair which he wore bound in finger-length braids. His eyes were the colour of wet sand and his skin the colour of ash. His youthful features were long and narrow, except for his wide mouth.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.122 He wore weathered buckskin clothes and carried a single-edged longsword sheathed in a leather-wrapped wooden scabbard at his hip.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.34-35 Unlike his brothers, he rarely spent time in their village, preferring to wander the wilds of the forest and mountains. While other Edur warriors conducted raids or counted coup with companions, Binadas preferred working alone. No one doubted his bravery and he had many trophies. He was considered among the more formidable mages of the Tiste Edur tribes, and had been crucial to the Hiroth's success in the Edur War of Unification.Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.176 In Midnight Tides Binadas left his village on the same day that his brother, Trull, returned with news of the Kingdom of Lether's illicit harvesting of the Edur's Tusked seals. On the Edur's southern frontier, he met the trade party led by Buruk the Pale and his Acquitor, Seren Pedac. They were accompanied unofficially by Hull Beddict who revealed he and Binadas were blood-bound friends.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.93 Binadas served as their return escort to meet with the Edur Warlock King, Hannan Mosag. He well understood the Letherii's true intentions were kept hidden, and promised the Edur would not fall for their lies.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.120-125 Later he accompanied his brothers on a quest to the ice fields to retrieve a gift seen by Warlock King Hannan Mosag in one of his dreams.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.53-55 Stalked by Jheck across the wastes, the brothers found the sword encased in a spar of ice. Binadas was able to shatter the ice at the cost of many Shadow wraiths, but once the sword was freed, the brothers were ambushed by Jheck. In the ensuing battle, Rhulad was killed and Binadas' hip was shattered. He had to be brought back home by sled while the others fought off more attacks.Midnight Tides, Chapter 8 When the brothers returned home, Edur healers could only partially repair Binadas' hip and he limped with great pain.Midnight Tides, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.278Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.344 Then Rhulad's corpse returned to life and declared himself emperor of the Edur. Through his new found power, Rhulad completely healed Binadas and the Edur mage kneeled in fealty to his brother.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.344-346 During the Edur invasion of Lether, Binadas and Tomad led one of Rhulad's armies. They quickly captured Fort ShakeMidnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.555 and The ManseMidnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.631Midnight Tides, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.648 before marching south towards Five Points.Midnight Tides, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.596-597 They eventually joined the armies of Rhulad and Fear at Brans Keep where they faced the majority of the Letherii Army. During the Battle of Brans Keep, Binadas and Tomad's army held the Edur left flank. Unlike the rest of the army, they engaged in traditional hand-to-hand combat with their opponents. When the Letherii army saw their left and centre collapse in the face of overwhelming Edur sorcery they broke and ran and the Edur were victorious.Midnight Tides, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.676-679 After Letheras fell to the Edur, Binadas accompanied Emperor Rhulad's entourage into the Letherii throne room in the Eternal Domicile. Hannan Mosag and Binadas enagaged Ceda Kuru Qan in a duel of magic that left Binadas unconscious in a spray of blood. Fear pulled Binadas to safety and the mage was later tended by his mother.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.733/753 In Reaper's Gale It was revealed that it was Binadas who had been slain by Karsa Orlong in the Nascent in House of Chains while captaining the ship Silanda on a mission to find and rescue his Shorn brother, Trull. In Deadhouse Gates During the Whirlwind uprising on Seven Cities a Malazan Coastal Guard patrol vessel accidentally found its way into the Nascent. The ship carrying Gesler, Stormy, Truth, Kulp, Felisin Paran, Heboric, and Baudin was severely damaged and in danger of sinking. Luckily, the Malazans discovered the intact and seemingly abandoned Silanda floating nearby. Transferring over to the derelict ship, they were surprised to discover rows of headless Tiste Andii and human oarsmen in its hold. In the captain's cabin, they found the bodies of four Tiste Edur. Three had been crushed while the captain lay pinned to his chair by a spear.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.213-217 In House of Chains The details of Binadas' encounter with Karsa Orlong were revealed. Karsa and his companion, Torvald Nom, found themselves trapped within the Nascent. They came across the wreckage of a naval battle between a score of low and sleek raiders and six black, high-decked vessels. Salvaging a dory and supplies from one of the black vessels they continued on looking for land. They soon found the Silanda, which appeared to be the flagship of the black ships.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.159-171 Karsa and Torvald were brought aboard, but the Teblor refused to kneel before the haughty and unintelligible Tiste Edur. He struck with his Bloodsword, killing the crew on deck before charging into the ship's cabin. There he found Binadas sitting at his chart table surrounded by guards. Binadas' magic washed off Karsa as he killed the Edur and flung a harpoon into Binadas' chest, pinning him to his chair.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.171-173 Notes and references de:Binadas Sengar Category:Males Category:Tiste Edur Category:Mages Category:Nobles